


Семейная терапия

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Darth Dad, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Slight Humor, tiny au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Никто в имперском центре не знает, как правильно читается имя Леи. Кроме Дарта Вейдера.
Kudos: 9





	Семейная терапия

Когда за маленькой Леей никто не смотрел, она пряталась и начинала тихо хулиганить. Мамины цветы выкапывать, рисовать на стенах - все, что любят делать негодники дошкольного возраста.

Папа взял ее с собой в Имперскую Столицу, на очередную сессию сената, и сдал ее в детскую комнату для отпрысков особо важных персон, что было весьма опрометчиво с его стороны: Лея неминуемо заскучала. Не все дошколята успели выучить бейсик, и многие просто садились рядом, перекидываясь обучающими кубиками, и чирикали себе, пока не находилось какое-нибудь похожее на обоих языках слово, которое они начинали радостно повторять. Была маленькая компания шестилеток, игравших в войнушку, и Лея хотела бы с ними поиграть, но противные мальчишки сказали, что девочек в команду не берут. Дроид-нянька выдал Лее куколку, еще больше ее разозлив.

Лея сощурилась мстительно, засопела, дождалась, пока на нее никто не будет смотреть, и незаметно свалила из детской комнаты в зимний садик, крепко сжимая куклу в кулачке.

Один из дроидов-нянек обнаружил пропажу и долго катался по коридору мимо садика, пища: "Принцесса Лиа, принцесса Лиа, где вы? Принцесса Лиа!" - на что Лея, конечно же, не отзывалась. Она знала про акценты, и что протокольным дроидам по умолчанию ставили стандартный столичный прононс, но раз они даже имя ее правильно произнести не могут, то отзываться и не надо.

Когда нянька укатилась в другое место, Лея взяла со скамейки у фонтанчика забытый кем-то датапад, зашла на канал с сериалами, который на этом устройстве не блокировал родительский контроль, и стала копать в клумбе могилу для куклы, которая так лучезарно ей улыбалась, что бесила неимоверно.

***

\- Где ты шлялась, проститутка?! - басовито вопрошал где-то в зимнем саду детский голосок.

Вейдер, проходивший мимо, притормозил.

В любимом зимнем садике Императора, рядом с цветочными кустами, сидела темноволосая, черноглазая девочка в белом, немного запачканном землей платьице и била куклу головой о скамейку, явно повторяя то, что крутилось на датападе - какой-то дрянной сериал про бандитов.

Вейдер не особо любил иметь дело с детьми - в основном потому, что ловил клонические флэшбеки, но тут девочка подняла на него свои большие, по-детски злющие глаза.

\- Добрый день, - тщательно артикулируя, сказала девочка. Из датапада послышалось "утоплю в бетоне, курва", девочка хихикнула, еще раз ударила куклу головой о скамейку и повторила: - Курва!

Прелестный ребенок.

По коридору проехался дроид-нянька, пища "принцесса Лиа, принцесса Лиа", и девочка, притихнув, втянула голову в плечи, почти полностью скрываясь в кустах.

Когда дроид скрылся за углом, Вейдер хмыкнул и спросил:

\- Тебя ищет?

\- Раз имя неправильно говорит, значит - не меня.

В мозг раскаленной иглой вонзилось приятно-мучительное воспоминание о том, как тогда еще просто неправильный джедай, Энакин Скайуокер, выбирал с женой имя для будущего ребенка. Падме считала, что у них будет мальчик: если темноволосый, в нее, то Орфи, а если светленький, в Энакина, то Люк. Сам Энакин думал, что у них будет дочь, и имена выбрал исконно татуинские: Нура и...

\- Лея?

\- Принцесса Лея Органа Альдераанская, - кивнула девочка, тряхнув косичками. Она посмотрела на Вейдера внимательно, потянулась, похлопала его испачканной в земле ладошкой по колену и до странного проницательно сказала: - Не грустите, дяденька. Утопите кого-нибудь в бетоне, вам полегчает.

Ребенок явно был не в курсе, что такое топить людей в бетоне, но совет был дельный.

\- Бейл Органа - твой отец?

\- Да. А вы кто?

\- Дарт Вейдер. Пойдем, найдем твоего папашу.

Принцесса Альдераана тут же подскочила с земли.

\- Ура-а-а!

Сенаторы, встречавшиеся им в коридорах, шарахались и протирали глаза - еще бы, пугающий киборг Вейдер, у которого на руках сидит и беззаботно болтает ногами миленькая девочка с растрепанными косичками, то еще галлюциногенное видение.

\- И сколько тебе лет?

\- Шесть!

Вейдер не видел, но знал, что девочка обернулась назад и показала кому-то язык.

\- А у вас есть дети, дядя Вейдер?

\- У меня должна была быть дочь. Ей было бы сейчас шесть.

На языке была отчетливая горечь от застарелой раны. Учитель довольно сказал бы: наслаждайся болью.

\- Жаль. - Из детей были так себе актеры: принцессе действительно было жаль. - Может, мы бы подружились. Мне здесь совсем не с кем играть. Мальчишки не хотят, чтобы я играла с ними в джедайско-мандалорские войны, потому что я девочка. Дядя Вейдер, на войне что, пипирками дерутся?

\- Только меряются, мысленно, - хмыкнул Вейдер.

\- А что это за штука у вас висит?

\- Световой меч. Жмешь на кнопку - появляется лезвие, которым что угодно можно разрезать.

\- Шикарно, - басовито, вибрирующе захихикала девочка.

И как такое чудо уродилось на Альдераане, подумалось Вейдеру. Так что первым, что он сказал сенатору Органа, когда его нашел (тот выяснял у ответственного за детскую комнату, как они умудрились проморгать его дочь), было...

\- Где ты украл этого ребенка?

Бейл подавился воздухом, но радостно взвизгнувшую Лею с рук на руки перенял.

\- Это, к вашему сведению, называется "удочерение", а не кража! - Ха, вот так новости. Впрочем, это многое объясняло. - Лея, цветочек, ну куда ты убежала?

\- Я играла.

Вспомнив экзекуцию над куколкой под дрянной бандитский сериал, Вейдер тихо, но отчетливо фыркнул.

Девчонка явно была неинициированным форс-юзером и легко считывала эмоции: ничем больше ее проницательность объяснить было нельзя. Она снова внимательно посмотрела на Вейдера, чуть сощурившись, а затем улыбнулась и предложила:

\- Дядя Вейдер, а вы хотите быть моим вторым папой?

Бейл закашлялся, с недоумением с примесью легкого ужаса глядя на свою дочь, и Вейдер, сжалившись над ним, обронил:

\- Прости, Бейл, ты не в моем вкусе.

***

Когда Лее было шесть, она стащила у Дарта Вейдера световой меч (она думала, что он не заметил - это было не так), пошла к мальчишкам в сенатской детской комнате, активировала лезвие и гордо заявила, что у нее пипирка больше, чем у них. Папа был в ужасе, а вот Вейдер долго смеялся, сказал, что из Леи получится отличный диктатор, и что теперь знает, кому достанется работа, когда они с Императором неминуемо друг друга прикончат. Папа от этого комментария пришел в еще больший ужас - Лея тогда не поняла, почему.

Когда ей было двенадцать, она уже знала, чем Вейдер на службе у Императора занимается, и почему папа был от их редких бесед в таком ужасе, и подумывала, что надо начать называть его "милорд", а не "дядя"... Но тут случился День Империи, который Лея не любила, потому что из-за него никогда не могла нормально отметить день рождения. Она, как типичный непослушный подросток, спряталась в комнате отдыха, чтобы жутики какие-нибудь с пада почитать; Вейдер, который тоже, оказалось, День Империи не жаловал, проходил мимо, оценил описания крови и кишок в романе, отметил, что автор явно никогда не видел, как человеку суют виброклинок под ребро. А затем, пока родители не спохватились, сводил Лею в тир и на гоночки.

Когда ей было пятнадцать, и Лея начала пытаться флиртовать с мальчиками, папа просто слегка... не одобрял, а вот Вейдер их придушивал, чтобы припугнуть, и вот это Лее уже совсем не нравилось. Они пытаются тебя использовать, говорил папа. Айкью, близкий к дебильности, говорил Вейдер. Ты бы знала, о чем он думал, найди себе кого-нибудь получше, говорил Вейдер. Лея была очень зла и начала звать его "милорд". Вейдер не особо расстроился, но отметил, что все еще подумывает вписать ее в завещание, и что имперской кронпринцессе не пристало путаться с идиотами.

Тогда она думала, что он пошутил.

***

\- Как вы могли это допустить? - шипела Лея, пока Вейдер вел ее в тюремный блок на Звезде Смерти.

\- А вы, Ваше Высочество, связались с Альянсом Повстанцев, - холодно парировал Вейдер. - Вы что, не знаете, какое у нас наказание за государственную измену?

\- Моя планета уничтожена, мои близкие мертвы, думаете, мне теперь не плевать? - Лея использовала на нем свой фирменный "убивающий" взгляд - разумеется, безрезультатно.

\- Раньше надо было думать. Вы были второй в списке претендентов на престол, и теперь потеряли все из-за сказочек оппозиционеров.

\- Опять шутить изволите? Больше не смешно.

Втолкнув Лею в тюремную камеру, Вейдер упер кулаки в бока, угрожающе над ней нависнув.

\- Послушай меня, девочка. Твоя жизнь висит на волоске, и виновата в этом только ты. Эта станция - мокрая мечта Императора, проекту больше лет, чем тебе, и за эту диверсию тебя должны были расстрелять на месте. Я найду способ спасти твою тушку - но это в последний раз, ясно?

\- Не нужно меня спасать, - прошипела Лея. - Я последую за своим народом. Чертежи в надежных руках, так что все вы тоже умрете.

Вейдер шумно вздохнул, а затем поднял дюрастиловую ладонь к ее голове.

\- Глупая, глупая девочка. - Он добавил в голос внушения и приказал: - Живи. Не горюй. Живи.

Лея, не желавшая подчиняться, но все еще не собравшаяся с силами после допроса, всхлипнув, упрямо ответила:

\- Не хочу.

\- Ты не заставишь своих врагов пожалеть о том, что они тронули тебя, если будешь мертва. Живи.

Лея больше не говорила, только тихо глотала слезы.

\- Живи!

Лея, нехотя, ненавидя себя за это, закивала головой, и Вейдер погрузил ее в сон.

Впервые за много лет он не жалел, что гневная принцесса Альдераана была дочерью Бейла Органы, а не его. Он даже думать не хотел, насколько гаже было бы поступать так с собственным ребенком. Наслаждайся болью, сказал бы учитель. И Вейдер пошел планировать освобождение принцессы со станции.

Долго планировать, впрочем, не пришлось.

четыре года спустя

\- Лея, тут по имперским каналам какую-то дичь передают.

\- Какую дичь?

\- Якобы, вскрыли завещание Дарта Вейдера, как первого претендента на трон, и он назвал наследницей тебя.

\- УХ ТЫ Ж БАНТОВА БЛЕВОТА ТАК ОН НЕ ШУТИЛ?!

\- В смысле?! Как давно отец знал, что ты его дочь?

\- ОН НЕ ЗНАЛ, Я НЕ ЗНАЛА, НИКТО НЕ ЗНАЛ!

\- Не понял.

\- Мы познакомились, когда мне было шесть, он подумал, что я прикольная, а еще у него должна была быть дочь моего возраста... а, блин, это же я. Он ведь еще тогда единственный в столице мое имя с первого раза правильно произнес.

\- Неудивительно, отец с Татуина, Лея - популярное татуинское имя... То есть, он, не зная, что вы - родня, тебя как бы... удочерил?

\- Ну вроде... он и всех моих бойфрендов с моих пятнадцати лет шугал... цитируя его, "кронпринцесса не может встречаться с идиотами".

\- ...теперь я понял, почему Хана пытали, но не допрашивали.

\- О, БОГИ, ЛЮК, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ТОЛЬКО МОЛЧИ!


End file.
